


Just the way you are (deutsch)

by aello_np



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np
Summary: Am Morgen nach der Nacht davor wachen Catherine Willows und Gil Grissom zusammen in einem Hotelzimmer auf...
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Catherine Willows





	Just the way you are (deutsch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just the way you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411718) by [aello_np](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np). 



> Das ist die Übertragung ins Deutsche meiner gleichnamigen englischen Story. 
> 
> Ich habe ernsthaft keine Ahnung, wo das herkommt. Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass ich etwas geschrieben habe, das nicht Slash ist. Aber ich fand immer, dass Griss und Catherine irgendwie süß zusammen sind und ich wollte es einfach mal versuchen. Ich wollte außerdem mal was Neues probieren und hab es wie ein Theaterstück oder das Skript für eine Audio-Aufnahme gestaltet.
> 
> Der Titel basiert auf dem Song "Just the way you are" von Billy Joel.

Der Ort ist ein geräumiges, geschmackvoll dekoriertes Hotelzimmer in hellen Beigetönen mit dunkelblauen Kontrasten und einem großen Bett. Elegante Kleidungsstücke sind achtlos auf dem Boden verteilt. Teile eines schwarzen Anzugs. Das Jacket liegt einige Schritte hinter der Türe, die Hose neben dem Bett. Daneben Herrenschuhe und schwarze Socken. Ein zerknittertes, weißes Hemd und ein rotes Abendkleid sind über die Lehne und eine Armstütze eines Sessels drapiert. Ein Spitzen-BH hängt über der Lampe beim Bett und ein einzelner schwarzer Seidenstrumpf liegt auf dem Fußende des Bettes. 

Es ist noch früh am Morgen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen dringen durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den zusammengezogenen, dunkelblauen Vorhängen. Auf dem Bett liegen zwei Personen. Ein kräftig gebauter Mann mit kurzen, grauen Locken und ebenso grauem Bart. An seine Seite geschmiegt, eine schlanke Frau, das erdbeerblonde, lange Haar wallt über ihre nackte Schulter. Sein Arm ist um ihre Schulter gelegt, ihr Arm über seinen Bauch. Das Bettlaken reicht ihnen bis zur Hüfte. Sie bewegt sich langsam und stöhnt leise.

Gil: [sanft] Dir auch einen guten Morgen. 

Catherine: [mit einem leisen Stöhnen] Das muss sich erst noch zeigen.

Gil: Möchtest du, das ich gehe?

Catherine: Was?

Gil: Ich habe den Eindruck, dass-

Catherine: [lacht leise] Sei nicht albern. Ich bin einfach ein Morgenmuffel.

Gil: Wenn du das sagst.

_ Die Laken rascheln leise. _

Catherine: [lacht] Du wirst doch jetzt nicht rot werden?

Gil: Nein, ich-

Catherine: Als du die beiden gestern abend gesehen hast, bist du definitiv nicht rot geworden.

Gil: [seufzt] Catherine...

Catherine: Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Es war einfach-[lacht nervös] 

Gil: Was war einfach?

Catherine: Es lag nicht nur am Champagner, weißt du?

Gil: Zumindest nicht für mich.

Catherine: Für mich auch nicht. Könntest du mal den Arm heben?

Gil: Selbstverständlich.

Catherine: Darf ich?

Gil: Natürlich.

_ Die Bettlaken rascheln nochmal leise. _

Catherine: Ist das okay so?

Gil: [sanft] Es ist perfekt.

Catherine: [lacht] Warum hast du eigentlich nie versucht, bei mir zu landen?

Gil: [seufzt] Ich weiß nicht. [es folgt eine lange Pause] Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich fand dich immer wunderschön-

Catherine: [mit einem Kichern] Wunderschön, hm?

Gil: -und klug. Du warst verheiratet und-

Catherine: Weißt du, wen das nie abgehalten hat? Ed-

Gil: Es hat  _ mich _ abgehalten.

Catherine: Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Gil: Die perfekte Gelegenheit?

Catherine: [lacht] Öde Konferenz, desaströse Organisation, Reservierungen, die verschlampt wurden, was dazu führte, dass wir uns ein Zimmer teilen dürfen, in dem es nur ein Bett-

Gil: [zufrieden] Ein großes, bequemes Bett zudem. Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt.

Catherine: Hey, wir sind nur hier gelandet, weil-

Gil: -weil du dem armen Empfangschef einen Einlauf verpasst hast, der ihm noch jahrzehntelang Albträume bereiten wird. Und etliche Therapeuten reich machen wird. 

Catherine: Hast du dir den anderen Raum angesehen, den sie uns andrehen wollten? Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie Probleme mit der Reservierungs-Software hatten. Und, ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Probleme damit, dass wir nun für zwei Tage in der Hochzeitssuite untergebracht sind.

Gil: [lacht] Ich mag es, wenn du leidenschaftlich bist. 

Catherine: Ach, tust du das?

Gil: Hm.

Catherine: Hast du gewusst, dass Lady Heather der Ansicht war, ich würde eine gute Domina abgeben?

Gil: War sie das?

Catherine: War sie. Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein.

Gil: Warum sollte ich? [mit rauhem Unterton] Du warst heut nacht ziemlich zielstrebig, um das zu bekommen, was du willst. 

Catherine: Hat dich das-

Gil: Was?

Catherine: [nachdenklich] Irritiert?

Gil: Nein. [seufzt] Wir ich schon sagte, Catherine, du bist sehr klug [betont das nächste Wort]  _ und _ schön. Ich weiß, dass du doppelt so hart arbeiten musstest, um dorthin zu kommen, wo du jetzt bist. Weil die meisten Männer nur dein hübsches Gesicht sehen und keinen Gedanken an das verschwenden, was du  _ in _ deinem Köpfchen hast. Ich habe gesehen, wie du den einen oder anderen Verdächtigen um den Finger gewickelt hast, den armen Kerl in dem Glauben lassend, dass du nur eine einfältige Blondine wärst und ihn dann eingesackt hast. Das ist ziemlich erregend. 

Catherine: Warum hast du mir nie einen Hinweis gegeben?

Gil: Als ob es ein Geheimnis wäre, dass ich dich  _ mag _ .

Catherine: Ich erinnere mich dunkel daran, dass du mal meinen Po erwähnt hast. [seufzt] Hast du gewusst, dass einer von Eddies Lieblingssongs für... [räuspert sich] ...gewisse Stunden “Just the way you are” war? 

Gil: [lacht und zitiert]  _ Ich brauche keine schlauen Unterhaltungen, Ich will nicht so schwer arbeiten. Ich will einfach jemanden, mit dem ich reden kann. Ich will dich so, wie du bist.  _ [schnaubt verächtlich] Er hat dich nie verdient. 

Catherine: [seufzt] Hat ne Weile gebraucht, bis ich das rausgefunden hab. 

Gil: Ich bin froh,  _ dass _ du es rausgefunden hast. Aber warum hast du mir nie einen Hinweis gegeben?

Catherine: [lacht]

Gil: Oder hab ich was verpasst?

Catherine: Oh, du hast die Hinweise gestern Nacht sehr gut verstanden.

Gil: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment ist, wenn du es  _ so _ sagst.

Catherine: Ich hab doch nicht rausgeworfen, also betrachte es als Kompliment. Danke fürs Mitkommen- 

Gil: [selbstgefällig] Nun, das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite.

Catherine: Lass mich das anders formulieren. Danke, dass du mich nicht allein zu dieser langweiligen Konferenz geschickt hast, sondern mich begleitet hast.

Gil: Oh, ich dachte-

_ Eine Hand klatscht auf nackte Haut _

Gil: Ich glaube, ich beginne zu verstehen, warum Lady Heather denkt, dass du eine-

Catherine: Wag’ es nicht!

Gil: Und wenn doch?

Catherine: Du hast meine Frage von vorher noch immer nicht richtig beantwortet?

Gil: Tut mir leid, ich war etwas abgelenkt.

Catherine: Wovon denn?

Gil:  _ Das _ hier. Du. Wir zusammen im Bett. [macht eine kleine Pause] Nackt.

Catherine: Interessant. Das muss ich mir merken. 

Gil: Will ich das wissen?

Catherine: [mit verführerischem Ton] Wenn du nett fragst, teile ich meine Gedanken vielleicht mit dir.

Gil: [sanft] Würdest du deine Gedanken mit mir teilen, Catherine?

Catherine: Wenn du dich schon davon ablenken lässt, ich meine, ich liege ja einfach nur hier, ohne etwas zu tun-

Gil: Ja?

Catherine: Was wäre, wenn…

_ Die Laken rascheln leise _

Catherine: Du kannst mir sagen, dass ich aufhören soll, wenn-

Gil: [atemlos] Was, wenn ich gar nicht will, dass du aufhörst?

Catherine: Dann... sag mir nicht, dass ich aufhören soll.

Gil: Das werd’ ich nicht.

Catherine: Hm, gut.

Gil: Wie soll das ablaufen?

Catherine: Du meinst,  _ das _ ?

Gil: [stöhnt leise] Nein, ich meine-

Catherine: Oh,  _ das _ .

Gil: Ja, das.

Catherine: Also, ist das ein Ausrutscher, oder...

Gil: Möchtest du, dass diese Nacht ein Ausrutscher ist? Eine nette Erinnerung an eine ansonsten langweilige Konferenz? Und wenn wir wieder zurückfahren, bleibt das hier, du und ich, ich meine, wir, so wie jetzt, bleibt einfach hier und wir erwähnen es nie wieder? 

Catherine: Willst du das?

Gil: Nein. Ich bin nicht so für lockere Verhältnisse.

Catherine: Ich auch nicht.

Gil: Also...

Catherine: Also… was?

Gil: [lacht] Du weißt schon, wie es so schön heißt, was in Vegas passiert-

Catherine: -bleibt in Vegas. [gedankenverloren] Hm.

Gil: [sanft] Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen. 

Catherine: Ich hab vielleicht Mundgeruch.

Gil: Das habe ich vielleicht auch.

Catherine: Aber-

Gil: Stört dich das?

Catherine: Ich weiß nicht, ich bin auf einmal ziemlich nervös. 

Gil: Weil ich dich küssen will?

Catherine: [lacht nervös] Weil ich dich so gut kenne.

Gil: Ist das etwas Schlechtes?

Catherine: [schnaubt, dann seufzt sie entnervt] Im Moment ist es das.

Gil: Warum?

Catherine: Weil wir Frauen nun mal so sind. Wir werden anhand unseres Aussehens beurteilt. Wir wollen nicht, dass Männer, besonders solche, an denen uns etwas liegt, uns am Morgen danach so sehen. Mit verstrubbeltem Haar und-

_ Leises Kuss-Geräusch  _

Gil: [sanft] Ich mag, wie du gerade aussiehst, Catherine. Ohne Make-Up und  _ mit _ verwuscheltem Haar. Es ändert nichts daran, wie ich dich sehe. Oder an dem Respekt, den ich dir als Kollegin entgegenbringe.

Catherine: Du bist immer noch mein Boss. 

Gil: Wir wissen beide, dass das nur eine Formalität ist, Catherine. Du wurdest schon mal befördert-

Catherine: [schnaubt verächtlich] -und wir wissen beide, dass es nicht nur wegen meiner Verdienste war.

Gil: Nicht dieses Mal. Aber da wirst du. Beim nächsten Mal.

Catherine: [mit einem Schnauben] Na klar.

Gil: [sanft] “Segle weiter, Silbermädchen, segle weiter. Deine Zeit zu glänzen ist gekommen und deine Träume werden bald wahr.”

Catherine: Du zitierst mir hier Simon und Garfunkel? Ernsthaft?

Gil: [lacht leise] Es ist nett, mal mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der Simon und Garfunkel erkennt. 

Catherine: Soll das ein Kompliment sein?

Gil: Ist es, oder findest du den Teil mit dem “Mädchen” unpassend?

Catherine: [seufzt] Du willst jetzt über Politik reden? 

Gil: Da gibt es Einiges, dass ich lieber tun würde.

Catherine: Zum Beispiel?

Gil: Mir die Zähne putzen gehen?

_ Eine Hand klatscht auf nackte Haut. _

Gil: Autsch! Das hat weh getan.

Catherine: So hart habe ich doch gar nicht zugeschlagen. 

Gil: Es hat mich dennoch getroffen. Du weißt doch, wie verletzlich das männliche Ego ist?

Catherine: Ah-ha. Und was nun?

Gil: Du könntest-

Catherine: Was könnte ich?

Gil: Es mit einem Kuss besser machen?

Catherine: [lacht] Wirklich?

Gil: Du könntest es versuchen.

Catherine: Könnte ich. 

_ Knutschgeräusch _

Catherine: Bitteschön.

Gil: Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du nicht so ganz bei der Sache bist. Wenn ich deinen Einsatz bewerten müsste-

Catherine: Ernsthaft?

Gil: Das hast du doch selbst gesagt, ich bin immer noch dein  _ Boss _ .

Catherine: Üblicherweise ist eine schlechte oder unterdurchschnittliche Leistung immer die direkte Folge von unzureichender Motivation seitens des Team- oder Einsatzleiters, weißt du?

Gil: Wirklich?

Catherine: Ah-ha, Boss.

Gil: Was du mir also eigentlich sagen willst, ist, dass du nicht ausreichend motiviert bist?

Catherine: Ich schätze, das bringt auf den Punkt, wessen du mich beschuldigt hast.

Gil: Ich könnte dich-

Catherine: Was?

Gil: -motivieren. Dir einen Anreiz geben.

Catherine: Könntest du das?

Gil: Ich könnte es zumindest… versuchen.

Catherine: [lacht]

Gil: Wie ist… das?

Catherine: [lacht weiter] Hast du versucht, mich zu  _ kitzeln _ ?

Gil: Nein, nicht wirklich. Wie ist das? Fühlst du dich schon motiviert?

Catherine: Nicht besonders.

Gil: Und wie ist… das?

Catherine: Auf jeden Fall kitzelt das nicht.

Gil: Das ist...

Catherine: … eine Verbesserung?

Gil: Irgendwie enttäuschend und definitiv nicht  _ das _ , was ich im Sinn hatte.

Catherine: [lacht]

Gil: Wie ist das?

Catherine: [seufzt] Hm, nicht schlecht für den Anfang.

Gil: Gut.

Catherine: [seufzt erneut leise]

_ Eine Weile sagt keiner der beiden etwas. _

Catherine: Hey, ich hab dir nicht erlaubt, aufzuhören.

Gil: Ja,  _ Herrin _ .

Catherine: Hmm, nett.

Gil: Das?

Catherine: Eigentlich meinte ich das, was du gerade gesagt hast.

Gil: Was? “ _ Herrin _ ”?

Catherine: Ja.

Gil: Ziehst du einen Jobwechsel in Erwägung?

Catherine: [lacht] Lass mich mal drüber nachdenken. Die Bezahlung ist eindeutig besser, und erst mal die Arbeitszeiten.

Gil: Ernsthaft?

Catherine: Weißt du, es kann nie schaden, wenn man seine Optionen kennt. 

Gil: Nun, dann sollte ich mich wohl glücklich schätzen.

Catherine: Hm?

Gil: Das Vergnügen deiner Anwesenheit zu genießen, bevor du anfängst, das für Geld-

_ Eine Hand klatscht auf nackte Haut. _

Catherine: Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du geradezu danach  _ verlangst _ .

Gil: [mit gespielter Unschuld] Verlangen nach was?

Catherine: Versohlt zu werden.

Gil: Ich würde nie wagen, bei einem ersten Date danach zu fragen.

Catherine: Schätzchen, das erste Date haben wir doch schon lange hinter uns. Und du streitest es nicht ab.

Gil: Dass das nicht unser erstes Date ist oder die anderes Sache?

Catherine: [lacht]

Gil: Oh, die andere Sache also.

Catherine: Hm, ja, die andere Sache. 

Gil: Was kann ich sagen, Catherine, wir haben alle unsere [macht eine Pause und räuspert sich dann]...  _ Schwächen _ .

Catherine: Nun, ich nehme an, das so ist.

Gil: Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein. 

Catherine: Ich war dabei, als wir das erste Mal bei Lady Heather waren. Dir sind fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen.

Gil: [etwas defensiv] Ich dachte nicht, dass es  _ so _ auffällig war. 

Catherine: Gil, es war mehr als auffällig. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du nicht noch angefangen hast zu sabbern. Soviel zum Thema nicht auffällig.

Gil: Das ist nur, weil du mich so gut kennst.

Catherine: [lacht] Offensichtlich nicht gut genug.

Gil: Was meinst du?

Catherine: Ich wusste nicht, dass du Interesse hast.

Gil: Interesse an...

Catherine: Daran.

Gil: [lacht]

_ Die Laken rascheln, Kussgeräusche und beide stöhnen _

Catherine: [mit einem leisen Stöhnen] Oh, Gil! Nicht…. aufhören.

Gil: [sanft] Gefällt dir das?

Catherine: Ja...

Gil: Ist es gerechtfertigt, wenn ich annehme, dass du dich schon motiviert fühlst?

Catherine: [leise] Oh, ist es.

Gil: Hm, sehr gut.

Catherine: Also, was ist das? Eine Art praktischer Würdigung?

Gil: [lacht leise] Nein, ich bin ganz eigennützig. Außer, dass du auch im Büro von deinem Vorgesetzten erwartest, dich auf diese Weise zu motivieren.

Catherine: [stimmt in das Lachen mit ein] Oh, dafür ist das Sofa in deinem Büro also gedacht?

Gil: [lacht leise] Nein, das ist die  _ Besetzungscouch _ für Vorstellungsgespräche.

Catherine: Wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde, hätte eine winzige Chance bestanden, dass ich dir das geglaubt hätte.

Gil: Du denkst nicht, dass ich das in meinem Büro tun könnte?

Catherine: [Lacht etwas lauter] Wir wissen beide, dass du das nicht  _ würdest _ .

_ Leises Kussgeräusch. _

Gil: [seufzt] Bin ich so durchschaubar?

Catherine: Für mich bist du das. Bis auf-

Gil: Bis auf was?

Catherine: Bis auf... das hier.

_ Die Laken rascheln, Kussgeräusche und ein leises Stöhnen. _

Gil: Ah, das. [flüstert] Ich ziehe die Privatsphäre hinter geschlossenen Türen vor...

Catherine: Hmm.

Gil: Den Komfort einer weichen Matratze...

Catherine: Ich, ich verstehe...

Gil: Das Gefühl von warmer, geschmeidiger Haut an meiner...

Catherine: [stöhnt leise] Gil...

Gil: Keiner, der jeden Moment reinplatzen und uns stören kann...

Catherine: [atmet schwer]

Gil: Das hier ist doch viel besser als sich auf dem Sofa aneinander zu kauern,,, besser, als nur meine Hand in dein Höschen zu schieben…. Und in aller Eile rumzufummeln…. Denkst du nicht auch?

Catherine: [stöhnt] Oh ja.

Gil: Hm, das dachte ich mir.

_ Eine Weile sind nur die Geräusche ihrer Küsse, leises Stöhnen und immer heftiger werdendes Atmen zu hören. _

Catherine: Hätte ich gewußt...

Gil: Was gewußt?

Catherine: Das du mit deinen Fingern so etwas tun in der Lage bist...

Gil: Was dann?

Catherine: [lacht leise]

Gil: Wenn dir das gefällt, dann lass mich doch mal das versuchen…

_ Die Laken rascheln erneut und sie stöhnt leise. _

Catherine: [überrascht] Gil, was… was hast du...

Gil: [lacht leise] Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass du das herausfinden wirst, Cath.

_ Das Schmatzen von Lippen und das leise Rascheln der Laken. _

Catherine: [stöhnt leise] Ohh, bitte...

Gil: Bitte?

Catherine: [atmet schwer] Bitte hör nicht auf.

Gil: Das hatte ich nicht vor.

_ Mehr Küsse und leises, atemloses Stöhnen und Seufzen _

Catherine: Oh, oooh… Gil… Ich… Ich werde gleich… [keucht] Oooh… [stöhnt und ringt dann nach Luft] 

_ Die Laken rascheln und leise Kussgeräusche. _

Gil: Hmmm.

Catherine: [atmet heftig] Hmm, in der Tat. Du machst das sehr gut.

Gil: [lacht in sich hinein] Oh, ich versuche nur, dir gefällig zu sein.

Catherine: [lacht leise] Das ist eine Untertreibung, Gil. [seufzt zufrieden] 

_ Die Laken rascheln und leise Kussgeräusche. _

Gil: Hmm.

Catherine: Was für ein Pech, dass wir keine Kondome haben.

Gil: Warum?

Catherine: Weil ich dich wirklich, wirklich gerne in mir spüren würde. 

Gil: Ich könnte…

_ Lippen schmatzen _

Catherine: Du könntest?

Gil: [lacht leise] Ich könnte  _ das _ tun… Ich nehme mal an, mich anziehen und welche einkaufen...

Catherine: [stöhnt erst und lacht dann] Einkaufen?

_ Eine Hand klatscht auf nackte Haut _

Gil: [stöhnt leise] Hmm. Mir drängt sich immer mehr der Eindruck auf, dass tatsächlich du es bist, die das genießt. 

Catherine: [flüstert mit rauem Unterton] Aber nur, weil du so schön erschauerst, wenn du versohlt wirst.

_ Die Laken rascheln _

Gil: Du bist dir schon darüber im Klaren, was du mit mir machst, nicht wahr?

Catherine: Oh? [mit gespielter Unschuld] Was denkst du denn, dass ich mit dir mache?

Gil: [stöhnt]

Catherine: Hm, ich denke, dass dir das gefällt.

Gil: Hm. [seufzt zufrieden] Das gefällt mir. [neckisch] Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass ich mich anziehe und welche besorgen-

Catherine: Was ich möchte, das du tust, ist-

Die Laken rascheln, leise Kussgeräusche

Gil: [leise] Ja? Was soll ich tun?

Catherine: Lehn dich zurück und lass mich dir ein bisschen was zurückgeben. 

Gil: Wenn du schon so nett fragst...

Catherine: [kichert] Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dich auf andere Art und Weise dazu bringe?

Gil: Ach, Versprechen, Versprechen..

Catherine: Jetzt sei ein lieber Junge und leg dich auf den Rücken.

_ Eine Hand klatscht auf nackte Haut _

Gil: [stöhnt leise] Damit du mit mir verfahren kannst, wie es dir gefällt?

Catherine: Hm, gehorsam  _ und _ klug. Weißt du, das ich an Männern schätze?

Gil: [lacht]

_ Die Laken rascheln, Kussgeräusche und ein leises Stöhnen. _

Gil: Du musst das nicht tun.

Catherine: [mit gedämpfter Stimme] Gefällt es dir nicht?

Gil: [stöhnt leise] Oh, doch, es gefällt mir. [holt tief Luft] Sehr sogar. Ich will nur nicht, dass du das nur tust, weil du dich verpflichtet fühlst-

Catherine: Verpflichtet? [schnaubt] Du denkst, dass ich das mache, weil ich mich dazu verpflichtet fühle?

Gil: Nein, ich… [seufzt] Ich wollte dich nicht… vor den Kopf stoßen, oder-

Catherine: [ungläubig] Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich dir… [macht eine Pause und fährt dann etwas ruhiger fort] sexuelle Gefälligkeiten anbiete, weil ich mich dazu verpflichtet fühle?

Gil: Nein, natürlich nicht, Catherine. Jetzt habe ich dich verärgert. Das tut mir leid. 

Catherine: [seufzt] Gil, entspann dich.

Gil: Ich bin bei sowas nicht besonders gut.

Catherine: Wobei?

Gil: Reden. Intimität. [seufzt] Offensichtlich bin ich-

Catherine: Du bist einfach-

Gil: Was?

Catherine: Nervös. [lacht in sich hinein]

Gil: Ich bin nicht-

Catherine: Ja?

Gil: -nervös. [macht eine Pause] Denke ich. 

Catherine: Denkst du?

_ Die Laken rascheln, leise Kussgeräusche. _

Gil: [stöhnt leise]

Catherine: Du bist sonst die personifizierte Ruhe. Hart, sich vorzustellen, dass du nervös bist.

Gil: [murmelt] Apropos “hart”... [lacht nervös, dann räuspert er sich] Naja, es, äh… es ist eine Weile her.

Catherine: [sanft] Gil, ich hab wirklich genossen, was du getan hast. Und du hast absolut keinen Grund, nervös zu sein. [senkt die Stimme] Besonders, wenn du dich einfach nur zurückzulehnen und dich mir hinzugeben musst.

Gil: [schluckt] Du kannst sehr... [macht eine Pause] ...überzeugend sein, weißt du das?

Catherine: Oh, ich weiß. Erinnerst du dich, Lady Heather-

Gil: [unterdrückt ein Stöhnen] Könntest du… nicht ihren Namen erwähnen, wenn du-

Catherine: [mit gespielter Unschuld] -wenn ich?

Gil: [schluckt] -wenn du...

Catherine: [mit heiserem Unterton] Wenn ich dich so anfasse?

Gil: [stöhnt] 

Catherine: Ich nehme an, dass das ein “ _ Ja _ ” ist.

Gil: [halb stöhnend] Ja.

_ Leise Kussgeräusche _

Catherine: [sanft] Wirst du mich da weitermachen lassen, wo ich aufgehört habe?

Gil: [sanft] Möchtest du das?

Catherine: [lacht leise] Möchtest du, dass ich das tue?

Gil: Hmm, [flüstert] ja, bitte.

_ Die Laken rascheln, Lippen schmatzen und leises Stöhnen. _

Catherine: [summt zustimmend]

Gil: [gibt einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich] Oh, oh...

Catherine: Das scheint dir zu gefallen.

Gil: Oh ja.

Catherine: [selbstzufrieden] Dann wirst du das hier lieben...

Gil: [stöhnt] Catherine… ooh… Ich… Ich, ich werde gleich...

Catherine: Du wirst gleich…?

Gil: [keucht] Du bist… teuflisch. [atmet schwer]

Catherine: [lacht leise] Denkst du das? Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft angenommen, dass ich dich jetzt schon kommen lasse, oder?

_ Lippen schmatzen. _

Gil: [atemlos] Du wirst mich doch nicht dazu bringen, dich “Herrin” zu nennen?

Catherine: [lachend] Oh, nur wenn du darauf bestehst. 

Gil: [leise] Nein, ich denke, heute nicht.

Catherine: [sanft] Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten.

Gil: Oh, ich bin sicher, dass du- [stöhnt]

_ Die Laken rascheln leise und Lippen schmatzen _

Gil: Hm, das fühlt sich gut an. [stöhnt leise]

Catherine: Hmm...

Gil: Oh, ohh… Catherine… bitte hört nicht auf… bitte… fühlt sich… sooo… [mit einem Stöhnen] gut an...

Catherine: Werde ich nicht.

_ Lippen schmatzen, beide stöhnen leise. _

Gil: Hmm… Oh!

Catherine: Gefällt dir das, oder…. möchtest du, dass ich damit aufhöre?

Gil: [atemlos] Nein, nein, ich… es gefällt mir. Es ist… unglaublich. Hör nicht damit auf, bitte.

Catherine: [leise] Oh, das werde ich nicht. Zumindest vorerst nicht… 

_ Eine Weile sind nur leises Stöhnen, Küsse und das Rascheln des Lakens zu hören.  _

Gil: Das ist… oh… [stöhnt] Catherine, bitte… lass mich nicht so zappeln… Ich… bitte, lass mich… [stöhnt] 

_ Schweres Atmen, die Laken rascheln. _

Catherine: [lacht leise]

_ Kussgeräusche _

Gil: Hmmm… komm her..

_ Eine lange Weile schweige beide, die Stille ist nur unterbrochen von Küssen und leisen, zufriedenen Seufzern. _

Gil: Du siehst zufrieden aus. [lacht in sich hinein] Da drängt sich ein Zitat praktisch wie von selbst auf.

Catherine: [lacht leise] Du wirst doch nicht… hm, du denkst nicht etwa an das eine mit-

Gil: Katze?

Catherine: “ _ Felidae _ ”, ich wollte “ _ Felidae _ “ sagen. [lacht] Ich kann nicht glauben-

Gil: -Was?

Catherine: Dass du-

Gil: -Das ich?

_ Eine Hand klatscht auf nackte Haut. _

Catherine: [mit gespielter Ungläubigkeit] Dass du schlechte Wortspiele machst-

Gil: [sanft] -Im Bed? Nachdem ich gerade einen Orgasmus hatte?

Catherine: Ja, zu all dem obig Genannten. [lacht]

Gil: Stört dich das?

Catherine: Nein, ich denke nicht. Es ist einfach...

Gil: Hm?

Catherine: [leise] Ich könnte mich an diese Seite von dir gewöhnen.

Gil: Dass ich nach dem Orgasmus schlechte Wortspiele im Bett mache?

Catherine: [lacht] Das müssen wir nicht nur aufs Bett beschränken, weißt du?

Gil: Müssen wir nicht?

_ Die Laken rascheln _

Catherine: [gibt ein kehliges Schnurren von sich] Nein. Da drüben steht dieser… sehr bequem aussehende Sessel und der Schreibtisch und… [macht eine Pause] Was denn?

Gil: Ich habe mich gerade nur gefragt, ob du den Teppich zu deiner - bitte entschuldige das Wortspiel, aber hier konnte ich wirklich nicht widerstehen - [räuspert sich]  _ To Do-Liste _ hinzufügen würdest. 

Catherine: [lacht] Eigentlich wollte ich gerade noch die Dusche hinzufügen.

Gil: Oh, gut.

Catherine: Weißt du, der Teppich ist einfach nur lästig.

Gil: Ist er das?

Catherine: Ja, aufgescheuerte Stellen sind nicht schön. 

Gil: [ernsthaft] Ich würde sagen, das hängt davon ab.

Catherine: Wovon?

Gil: Nun, zu allererst würde ich sagen, das dass auf die Art des Teppichs ankommt, und man muss auch berücksichtigen, wie viele Kleidungsstücke noch getragen werden und natürlich auch, in welche Stellung man zugange ist.

Catherine: Bei dir klingt das nach einer Herausforderung.

Gil: [lacht] Keine Sorge, ist es nicht. Obwohl...

Catherine: [lacht leise] Ja?

Gil: [senkt die Stimme] Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Dusche.

Catherine: Oh, hättest du nicht?

_ Leise Küsse _

Gil: Nein.

Catherine: Hm, damit darfst du weitermachen.

Gil: Ich könnte das auch  _ unter _ der Dusche tun.

Catherine: Ja?

Gil: Hmm.

Catherine: Dann sollten wir das vielleicht ins Badezimmer verlagern. [seufzt zufrieden]

Gil: [lacht leise] Weißt du, das dürfte sich ein wenig schwierig gestalten, wenn du mich nicht meine Hand zurückziehen lässt.

Catherine: Aber ich mag deine Hand dort, wo sie gerade ist.

Gil: Nun, in dem Fall sollten wir uns vielleicht sehr schnell bewegen, damit meine Hand auch ganz schnell wieder dort sein kann.

Catherine: [stöhnt leise]

Gil: [lachend] Komm schon.

Catherine: [seufzt] Wie viel Zeit haben wir denn?

Gil: [lacht] Was hast du denn außer einer Dusche sonst noch vor?

Catherine: [lacht leise] Warum wartest du nicht einfach ab?

Gil: Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr 30 bin. 

Catherine: Das bin ich auch nicht, und wenn schon?

Gil: Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein-

Catherine: Eine Dusche mit mir zu genießen?

Gil: [mit einem Anflug von Frust] Du weißt, was ich meine, Catherine. 

Catherine: Ich denke, dass ich das wei0. Aber du schienst mir vorher sehr fähig mit deinen Händen und mit deinem Mund, und ich bin sehr sicher, dass du mehr als fähig sein wirst-

Gil: [stöhnt]

Catherine: -mich zu befriedigen. 

Gil: Du scheinst dir da sehr sicher zu sein.

Catherine: Schätzchen, einer von uns beiden muss das ja sein.

Gil: [lacht leise] Du bist süß.

Catherine: Bin ich das? [lacht]

Gil: Hm, ja.

Catherine: Hm, dann sollten wir das möglicherweise tatsächlich in die Dusche verlagern, damit du dein Versprechen halten kannst.

Gil: Das würde in der Tat helfen, wenn wir eine Dusche nehmen wollen.

Catherine: [lacht] Ich rede nicht nur vom-

Gil: Nass werden?

Catherine: Du oder ich?

Gil: Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass du mich mit unter die Dusche lassen wirst und ich nicht nur zusehen darf.

Catherine: Huh.

Gil: Was?

Catherine: Irgendwie war mir immer klar, dass du so ein bisschen pervers bist. 

Gil: Ist das so?

Catherine: Bring mich nicht dazu, von dem Zeug zu reden, dass du im Kühlschrank im Pausenraum aufbewahrt hast.

Gil: Was soll ich sagen, stille Wasser sind tief.

Catherine: [gedankenverloren] Du bist das Challenger Tief, aber ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass wir alle deine sexuellen Vorlieben so früh am Tag erörtern würden.

Gil: Brauchst du erst mal Frühstück?

Catherine: [lacht]

_ Lippen schmatzen, die Laken rascheln.  _

Gil: Komm schon. Erst die Dusche und dann Frühstück.

Catherine: Du bist entweder sehr hungrig, oder-

_ Die Laken rascheln, die Matratze knarzt zweimal. Gedämpfte Fußstapfen auf einem weichen Teppich. _

Gil: [amüsiert] Oder was?

Catherine: Total scharf drauf-

Gil: Dass wir beide klatschnass werden?

_ Eine Hand klatscht auf nackte Haut _

Gil: [lacht leise]

Catherine: Deine Vorlieben mit mir zu diskutieren.

_ Eine Türe wird geöffnet und nackte Füße tapsen über Fliesen. Die Stimmen klingen mit ein wenig mehr Echo. _

Gil: Und dass von der Frau, die offensichtlich ganz vernarrt darin ist, mir mit der flachen Hand den blanken- 

Catherine: [drohend] Sag “Popo” und du wirst zwei Tage nicht sitzen können.

Gil: [geschmeidig] -Hintern zu versohlen. 

Catherine: [lacht]

Gil: Klingt so, als ob ich nicht der einzige wäre, der besondere Vorlieben hat. 

Catherine: Du klingst erleichtert. Fast schon… selbstgefällig.

Gil: Sollte ich das nicht?

Catherine: Nein, aber wir beide wissen, dass es viele Menschen gibt, die sich ihrer Vorlieben nicht bewusst sind, oder sich sogar dafür schämen. 

_ Eine Duschkabinen-Türe wird geöffnet und Wasser wird angestellt. _

Gil: Warum verschieben wir diese Unterhaltung über sexuelle Vorlieben und Schuldgefühle nicht und gehen erst mal unter die Dusche, damit wir uns gegenseitig einseifen können? 

Catherine: Hm, du hast so gute Ideen.

Gil: [lacht leise]

Catherine: Und vergiss auf keinen Fall daran zu denken, wo du deine Hand hinlegen willst.

Gil: Wie könnte ich das?

_ Lippen schmatzen und beide lachen. Der Klang von leisem Stöhnen wird von der geschlossenen Türe der Duschkabine und dem herabfallenden Wasser gedämpft. _

_ Finis _


End file.
